Someone tell me what's happening
by Bookkeeper2004
Summary: Brooke was just a normal Ninjago-obsessed teenager until the universe decided to dump her into a universe with ninjas, mechs, and an evil warlord beyond obsessed with attacking the city she's suddenly dropped into. MovieverseAU
1. Chapter 1

_What the, where am I? My bed doesn't feel quite like my bed, and my ceiling, it was never painted, right? No my ceiling's white, I know because it was the last thing I looked at before I fell asleep… and woke up here._

I pulled myself out of the bed. The room I was in was small, but it was exactly what I would want. The ceiling was black with tiny flecks of silver. The walls were a pale cream. The was a mirror mounted on one of the walls, in it, I could see my blue eyes and tangled, brown, hair. I quickly pulled it back into a ponytail. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room stocked full of my favorite books. Paper, pencils, and what I recognized as my notebooks were stacked neatly on a desk. _Books? Check. Drawing stuff? Check. Cool! I could live here._

I stumbled over to the desk and took out a sheet of paper. I tapped a pencil against my lip, thinking of what to draw. _Easy! I'll draw the only thing I ever draw: Ninjago!_ I started sketching a head and shoulders, and then some hair. _Hmm, this was supposed to be Jay, but it looks more like Lloyd._ So I switched gears and added detail to the gi. When it was finished, I had to admit, it looked pretty good. I put the drawing on top of the desk and walked out of the room.

I was in a pretty nice apartment. The view from the window must have been the fourth or fifth floor. The dining room and the living room were a single room and the kitchen branched out from that. There was a door that probably led into another bedroom. Oh yeah, and there were two people.

"Oh, good. You're up," said a pretty looking lady. She had long brown hair and warm green eyes. She was in the kitchen making something that smelled amazing.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The mayor said you might not remember. After all, you were asleep on your feet when we picked you up. Anyway, the foreign exchange program was successful."

"Are they still calling it a foreign _exchange?_ " The man asked. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He had short black hair that was starting to gray at the ends, and dark brown eyes framed by a pair of glasses.

The woman shrugged. "The mayor insisted on calling it that." She noticed I was still standing. "Oh, sit down." She turned back to the frying pan. "Do you want eggs and bacon?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes please, Mrs..."

"Harper, but call me Carol. My husband's name is Dan. You're going to stay with us while you're here." She put a plate heaped high with eggs and bacon in front of me.

It was probably the best meal I'd ever had.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Mrs. Har- Carol," I said through a mouthful of heaven.

She laughed, it was high and airy. "You're welcome! What was your name again?"

"Uh, Brooke."

"Alright then, Brooke, you should probably start getting to school soon. I've taken the liberty of packing your backpack with some notebooks and pencils."

"School?" I asked.

"Yes, the mayor agreed that you should start as soon as possible."

I sighed. _I guess being in 'I don't know where doesn't mean I don't have any school._ "Okay. How do I get there? Bus?"

"No, it's right outside."

"Oh." Now that she had mentioned it I could clearly see the high school through the huge window. It was literally right across the street. "Okay." Before I turned away I noticed that there were large chunks of buildings missing and that police tape was already everywhere. Chunks of rock and dust were sprayed across the street.

"You better get going. Just head to the office and they'll give you a schedule," Said Dan. "Good luck." I almost didn't hear him mumble, "you might just need it."

I stepped out of the apartment, carefully closed the door, and crumpled to the ground.

 _Alright._ I thought, the severity of the situation finally catching up to me. _What is going on?_ I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself. _I've got to think about this one step at a time._

 _I don't know where I am: I could ask someone. I'd sound like an idiot, but I could ask someone._

 _I'm living with two strangers: They seem pretty nice, so no immediate problems there._

 _Buildings are falling apart: I'll steer clear of whatever happened to them._

 _And last but not least I apparently need a bucketful of luck, so I guess I'll keep my fingers crossed._

I sat there a little longer, then sighed and pushed myself up. "Let's go relive the first day of school."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? This is my first ever Self-Insert fic! And yes, I don't know anything yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Lego Ninjago Movie, but I do own Brooke.**

 **A/N: So sorry about my updating schedule. If you like this story please check out Skyla Talon's movie fic. It's a movie OC fic called: You want me to do what now? (and it updates much faster)**

 **Reviews:**

 **FaithElf: Thank you!**

 **JBomb217 (Guest): Well, I hope you like this next chapter!**

I walked down the patchwork of a staircase. You could easily tell where the original stairs were and where fresh cement had been molded. Outside the school actually looked pretty intact, complete with flower beds and a school bus that looked like it was missing half of its wheels. Sparks flew where the edge dragged along the gravel.

I wandered through the doors and into what I hoped the principal's office. Above the door, there was a huge neon sign that blinked in a language I couldn't understand. It looked like... Japanese? Chinese? Inside there was a woman sitting at a desk surrounded by mountains of paperwork.

"Uh, hi!" I said walking to her. "I'm an exchange student. I'm here to get my schedule."

"Oh," the woman said flustered at my sudden arrival. She randomly grabbed a schedule off the top of a stack of papers and scribbled out the name. "Here you go, sweetie," she said handing it to me.

I looked over the list of classes. I had no clue what it said. Fortunately, I could find the right class because everything was labeled as the office, in illuminated lettering, so I could match a few symbols. I walked into class and slid into one of the empty spots in the back of the room. In the seat next to me was a red backpack. I kept glancing at the door between algebra questions. Nobody commented on the fact that the owner of that backpack seemingly never came back to class, but they did seem to miss the fact that a complete stranger had wandered into their class, so their awareness was debatable.

The first period finished without a hitch. I think it might have been a math class. We exited into the hallway and I thought I'd actually be able to make it through this without being noticed. Then a boy ran up to me.

"Hey! You're new right?" he asked.

I sighed. _Well, I guess not everyone is completely blind._ "Uhh, yea! I'm an exchange student!"

"Cool!" he said. "Where'd you come from."

"Earth," I joked, fulling expecting him to laugh. It caught me off guard when he didn't.

"I haven't heard of there before."

That made me pause, but I quickly brushed it off as his own joke.

"What's your name?"

"Brooke. What's yours?"

"My name's Vinny."

"Cool! I really like that name." _It's like the cameraman in New Ninjago City!_

Vinny opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

I fumbled around in my pockets looking for my schedule. "Hey, do you know where I'm supposed to go? I can't read my schedule."

"What do you mean?" Vinny asked not noticing that the crowd in the hallway had thinned.

"Do you have a pencil?" I asked. Vinny wordlessly handed me a pen. I scribbled the word: _hello_ , on the back of my schedule and held it up for him to see. "Can you read this?"

His face scrunched up. "No."

"Well I can't read this," I said handing him my schedule.

He scanned over it. "Looks, like you're in science next. Do you want me to walk you to class?"

I grinned, glad I wouldn't have to find my way around on my own. "Sure!"

 **.**

 **A/N: Alternate me is so dense. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: blahblahbla don't own it blahblabablaaabla**

 **Reviews:**

 **JBomb217 (Guest): Hehe. Sorry, this took so long. Thanks for sticking with it!**

 **Skyla Talon: Thanks for your awesome encouragement! (and for figuring out some technical difficulties with me)**

You might be wondering why I'm not massively freaking out. I mean, I woke up somewhere I'd never seen, in a place with strange writing, with no memory of how I got there. I have some reasons. First off, this was the coolest and most exciting thing that had ever happened to me. This was stuff I'd only dreamed about. In fact, I thought it was just a dream. I'd had weirder ones so that wasn't too far-fetched, but usually, my dreams aren't so detailed and logical… or boring. Biology was so boring I didn't know how I was still alive. Scratch that, I think I've been bored to death.

To make matters worse, Vinny was too far away to whisper to. I scribbled him a note on an assignment the teacher passed out, but halfway through I realized he wouldn't be able to read it and promptly face planted on my desk. It didn't hurt much but, it was a lot louder than I expected it to be.

"ExCUse mE!" the teacher shrieked whirling around to search for the source of the interruption. Her eyes scoured the room and then narrowed in on me. "You! What is the proposed mathematical formula for observing or possibly traveling to other realms?"

I froze. "I- I don't know."

"Well, it looks like someone wasn't paying attention," she clicked. "Your parents will hear about this." She started scribbling furiously, casting glares at me between writing.

"Miss Mersfelder!" Vinny said drawing her attention. The teacher turned. "Brooke's an exchange student… from Earth."

I gave him a silent glare. _Why would you joke at a time like this? Why?_ But to my surprise, Miss Mersfelder accepted that and reluctantly turned her attention to the whiteboard again.

… _o-okay? That just happened. So this isn't a dream then._ I gave myself a small pinch, it smarted a bit. _Nope, this is probably real._ I sighed. _I wonder if this is one of the things that I'll accept over time or will it hit me all at once… probably the latter._

 _So I'm a kid. A kid from Earth stuck in another dimension or realm or whatever. I'm stuck and I don't know the language. I'm stuck and I don't know how to get back. I'm going to need help. I can't tell Dan and Carol because 1: superhero cliche not to tell adults,_ (I outwardly giggled at that one,) _2: If I'm not really an exchange student, could I still stay with them? 3: they can't get away with pulling stupid stuff like teenagers can 4: I'm away from them most of the day. I just shouldn't tell anyone. That's the best option… Maybe I should tell Vinny._

 _What am I thinking! I don't really know who he is or if he'll keep it a secret. What if he doesn't want to be involved in inter-dimensional shenanigans, I'll lose the only friend I have here! On the other hand, I don't know how different this world is and if I miss my chance because I didn't confide in someone that would really suck._

I looked at Vinny. He seemed to notice I'd spaced out and was looking at me quizzically. I flashed him a smile, that in hindsight, I'm sure looked really stupid. He smiled back and I smiled even harder. He looked away first, knowing that my excuse of being an exchange student wouldn't keep us out of trouble if Miss Mersfelder caught us grinning like that.

… _I'm going to tell him… no, I'm n- YES I AM! Stop arguing with me._

The class eventually ended. My final two classes were unfortunately without Vinny. But they were right next to each other so hopefully, I wouldn't get lost. The first class was Computer Science and Art came next. He offered to meet me outside the art room which I gratefully agreed to.

In computer science, I realized I would need to confess to the teacher that I couldn't read because I really wouldn't be able to use the keyboard… or computer… or anything really. Turns out he was super nice and understanding. He would give me an automatic A if I watched everyone's computer and made sure they weren't watching metube or playing mechcraft. So I just sat in the corner and drew. In the hour and a half that passed, I finished some sketches I was really proud of.

Moving over to art, I soon found that there really was no lesson plan. Actually, there was, it was sit down and draw some more. I tried to add more to my drawing but I messed up. I tried to erase it but it left too dark a smudge. The magic had completely left and the drawing was ruined. Frustrated and unable to draw correctly anymore I just sat there, extremely bored. I might've nodded off once or twice but the end of school could not come soon enough.

Once it was over I stood outside the door frame and bit my lip in worry. I had been standing alone for a while and Vinny wasn't anywhere to be seen. _It's okay. Maybe he just forgot, and if he did, it shouldn't be too hard to get back._ I was about to realize I didn't know my apartment number. When Vinny came dashing down the hall.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said breathlessly. "Photography class ran a little long."

"That's okay." I smiled but my gut was twisting about telling him the truth. I noticed that his bright blue eyes had a thin ring of green around the pupil. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay."

I looked down. "In secret."

He noticed my nervousness and frowned a little. Wordlessly I followed him into an unused classroom.

He looked really concerned. I tried desperately to stop playing with the hem of my shirt. "You see, I'm not… from here."

He smiled in relief. "I know. You told me. You're an exchange student from Earth."

It would be so much easier to stop there and laugh along with him. To just stop and never bring this up again. It was so tempting. Like eating cold, juicy strawberries on a hot day. _Great, now I'm hungry._ I took a deep breath. "Vinny… Earth is a planet."

It took a few seconds before his smile died as he realized what I said. "So, you're like an alien?"

"What?! No nonono. I- I don't think so. Maybe? I… really don't know." My shoulders sagged. "But I don't know how I got here and I definitely don't know how to get back." I looked up at Vinny and tried to gauge his emotion.

He looked skeptical yet sympathetic. Finally, he sighed. "I believe you."

"Really?!"

He smiled. "It's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

I give a short hiccuping laugh. My nervousness bubbling up and interrupting my giggles.

"You were really worried about this weren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, wouldn't you?" I sighed and sat down. "I think if I'm going to make it through this I'm going to need to know more about-" I waved my hand in a carless circle, "-here."

Vinny sat down to be more level with me. "Okay. Well, avoid Chen and his gang if you can. They're the cheerleaders. They can get pretty violent but not often. They mostly throw insults, but only if you get on their bad side. Who you really need to avoid is Lloyd Garmadon. He is the worst person in all Ninjago City. His dad doesn't count because the volcano is outside city limits."

I felt like I'd been slapped. "Lloyd… Garmadon," I mumbled. "Ninjago." I flicked my gaze back in Vinny's direction. "I'm in Ninjago?"

Vinny was caught off guard by the question. "... yes?"

I sighed and slumped to the floor. It was a lot colder with my back pressed up against it. "I really have no idea how to react to this. Anyway, it's probably just a dream." Vinny looked like a mixture of confusion and worry with maybe a touch of fear. _Understandable. I mean, he was just told he was a dream. Dream. Earlier I thought I wasn't in one. Normally they feel less realistic once I'm aware._

"Tell me about Lloyd," I asked.

Vinny's face hardened. "It's been happening for a few years now, but his father, Lord Garmadon, constantly attacks the city and is responsible for quite a few deaths. My family's bakery was crushed once during an attack and a friend of mine lost an arm. His family moved away soon after that. Lord Garmadon normally doesn't come this far into the city anymore, but there's still that chance. One time he attacked and-"

"Woah, there. I asked about Lloyd. Not his dad."

"I... well, what do you want to know?"

I broke into a fangirl smile. "Is his hair soft?"

"Wh- what?"

" _Is his hair soft?!_ "

Vinny shrugged. "I genuinely have no idea."

"Is he a cat person or a dog person?"

"... I don't know."

"What's his favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?!"

I stood up. "To prove to you that Lloyd is his own person. He has his own body, his own preferences. He makes his own decisions. _And he is not his father._ So why does everyone in this dimension call Lloyd evil?" It felt really weird saying dimension like that, like there was more than one.

Vinny looked down and for a second I thought I said something wrong. I opened my mouth to apologize but Vinny spoke first. "Maybe it's because everyone expects him to be." He said at last.

"Well, being mean to him isn't going to help things, is it."

"But what if he _is_ evil."

"He's probably going to be if everyone keeps treating him like this!" I sighed. "Just give him a chance, okay? I promise he can do a lot with that."

Vinny sat in silence.

"I just promised something. Maybe you should do the same."

"Okay. I… promise… I'll watch Lloyd more closely."

"And..." I prompted.

"And give him a chance."

I beamed. "Atta boy!" I opened the door and stepped out. "Now, I should probobly run back home. I don't want anyone to worry." We started walking toward the double-doored exit of the school.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I've got it. It's right accross the street. I can see it from here. Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Yea, okay."

I watched as he walked down the sidewalk. It had chunks missing. _Oh! The damage around here makes so much more sense now!_ I didn't see a crosswalk so once I grew tired of waiting for no cars to be visible I took my chances with a sizable gap and sprinted across the road. I made it to the other side but not without a couple of honks. _I deserved that._ Well, that was done. I could almost call it a day. I just had to make it back to the apartment. Easy-peasy. I'd had enough excitement for one day.

 **A/N: Soooooo. Yea. This took forever. On the bright side, this chapter takes up 3-and-a-half pages of docs! I'm kinda (totally) spinning this as I go so bear (bare? bere?) with me.**


End file.
